Klaus Sturmdrang
"...Oh no!" ''-Klaus Sturmdrang'' Klaus Sturmdrang is a Tempest domain cleric of the Red Fox Guild. After sailing the seas alongside the pirate captain Volkan, he found himself washed ashore and wandered the countryside until joining the Red Fox Guild. He serves as the guild's primary means of healing and support, along with a hefty amount of combat prowess due to his upbringing. Background As long as Klaus could remember, he served as a member of Volkan's pirate crew all across the seas. As a result of being part of his crew all across the known world, he was instilled courage to explore its various mysteries, regardless of the danger. While Klaus did not feel especially close to anyone in particular, he did feel a kinship with Volkan and his crew. One day during his travels, Klaus discovered an enigmatic tome along with a pendant with a hammer motif. Klaus began studying the tome to learn more about its secrets. Along with the power of the amulet, he gained control over the Tempest domain of divine power. As he continued to delve into the tome's secrets, it suddenly combusted and Klaus was forced to toss the book overboard. Despite his limited spell knowledge, he was able to put it to good use on his various voyages. Through his magic, he was able to calm the seas for his allies while creating nasty storms for his enemies. Unfortunately for Klaus, his fortunes would take a turn for the worse. He found himself in a fight with the ship's first mate. The next thing he knew, he found himself tossed overboard with just his amulet and the soaked clothes off his back. Appearance Wild black hair that reaches down past his shoulders, bright green eyes, skin has a white hue that has been tanned due to constant expose of the clear sun on the high seas. His physical build is lean and muscular. Klaus' outfit consists of a white tunic parted down of the middle of his chest with a pair of navy blue tights and ends with a pair of dark brown boots. His outfit is adorned by a long set of navy blue justacorps with a silver trim along the edges. His armor is worn over the tunic and under the justacorps jacket. Klaus' clothes are all covered with various scuff marks, frays, and stains from his various travels. Klaus also wears two dark brown belts; one around his waist to hold up his tights and another across his tunic to hold his weapon and shield. Around his neck is his Holy Symbol. His sigil is rounded and silver with the insignia of what looks like a hammer with a lightning bolt patterned onto it. The hammer is shaped so that one end is wider than the other. Powers and Abilities Powers Divine Spellcasting (Tempest Domain): Klaus has access to divine magic through a religious pact he made with his god. Due to the nature of his divination, his powers are channeled through the Tempest domain, granting him power over storms and lightning in addition to his divine power. His power can be harnessed through verbal and physical incantations, as well as techniques exclusive to followers of his domain. Wrath of the Storm: If Klaus is attacked, he has the ability to conjure a lightning bolt to smite his attacker that will send them back a considerable distance. Turn Undead: By calling forth holy energies from his divination, Klaus is able to repel beings of undeath, causing them to flee in terror. Destructive Wrath: Klaus is able to fully channel his destructive energies to unleash one lightning-based spell or technique at maximum destructive power. This technique is extremely straining and used only in a pinch. Abilities Weapons Proficiency: Klaus is skilled at using simple and martial weapons. He prefers wielding blunt weapons, such as mauls and hammers. Heavy Armor Mastery: Klaus is capable of wearing light, medium, and heavy armor. In addition, he takes less damage from physical attacks while in heavy armor. Bilingual: Klaus is fluent in Common and Primordial languages. Personality Despite living a life of misfortunes, Klaus takes his adventuring in stride, reveling the pleasure of beating up all his enemies and taking all their belongings. Klaus lives for the moment and the thrill of adventure, regardless of what kinds of dangers his choices take him. When it comes to choices, the freedom of being able to make choices is among his most important beliefs, and gets very upset when he has to compromise his freedom of choice if it does not benefit him. Klaus is willing to acquiesce his freedom for a greater cause, such as following orders to complete a quest or job on hand. If there's a shiny treasure to loot, an ancient manse to explore, or stuff to beat up, you can count on Klaus to take charge, especially if questioned otherwise. His wild attitude however gets him in more trouble than he realizes, often to the chagrin of his fellow company. I Klaus has a love-hate relationship with the Red Fox Guild, especially with Mia and Armake. Klaus rescued Armake during one of their travels before they were part of the Red Fox Guild, however the former has no recollection of the event. Despite his boorish attitude, Klaus also carries strong convictions. While he enjoys the freedom the choice, he also believes in the accepting fully responsibility for each choice someone makes, including his own. He also has incredible work ethic and desires to carve out his own path through his own means, whether it would be through force or guile. He prefers to earn his own victories and accomplishments, and feels uneasy when given rewards without their necessary sacrifices. Trivia * Klaus' favorite hobby involving chasing toy dogs and terriers all over the place, particularly spitz-type dogs. * Klaus absolutely hates ninjas, and sees them as his mortal enemies. This was due to a nasty incident in his younger years where he was surrounded and beaten up by a group of ninjas with bright red guitars. * Klaus has a tendency to trip and fall over objects, often at the worst times. The most notable example is during the adventure 'From Reality to Fantasy', when tripped over a table leg flipped on its side and landed testicle first on said leg. While he was able to heal his injury due to his magic, it remains a constant point of humor at his expense, especially from Armake.